Bad Hair Day
by overheat
Summary: Mai wants to kill Ty Lee after receiving her 'help'.


I don't own avatar.

* * *

"AAAAHHHH!" screamed Ty Lee has she spend though the forest near the train while knifes, arrows, and a bunch of other sharp, pointy things spend by her head missing her by a hair. "Please, take it easy I was trying to help." she cries out to the one chasing her. 

"Your help made my look like a fool!" called out Mai while she pursued Ty Lee through the forest. This morning the guards were snickering at her as she walked past them. She looked into a mirror on the train and after a few seconds of staring at herself in confusion and shock she immediately started hunting after the person who is responsible for it.

Mai had a little more difficulty weaving between all of the trees, rocks, and other stuff you would weave around when running in a forest, but she managed to keep up with the agile acrobat. The chase has been going on for about an hour now and neither of the two girls were showing any sign of slowing down.

Ty Lee thought the what she did to Mai would excite her, not in this way obviously, but in a way that wouldn't cause her to go into an early grave. She thought that Mai would like it and it would make them closer as friends.

Ty Lee was running all these thoughts through mind when she felt something tug her braid causing her to fall backwards. She gets up and tries to move forward and feels her braid getting pulled by something. She turns around and finds that the end of her braid was pinned onto a tree behind her. She sees Mai standing a few feet away, walking toward her slowly with a big and really sharp looking dagger in her hand.

Ty Lee didn't know what to do sense she couldn't run away. The space you have to run in is quite small when you are pinned to a tree by your braid. She had a look of complete fear on her face as she looked a Mai. She learned then that the only thing scarier then a person glaring daggers at you is a person glaring daggers a you and holding them in there hands at the same time.

"Mai, please don't kill me. I thought you would like it." said Ty Lee as she shook in fear.

"Like it?" asked Mai angrily. She grabbed the stream of hair that hangs on her left side and holds it up in Ty Lee's face. "What makes you thing that I would like it. Do you have any idea how hard it is to sneak in the shadows when your hair is this bright color."

"No. Mai, I thought that you wore to much black, so I thought it would be nice more you to wear something that will make your aura pinker."

"Oh yeah, you can't make my aura anymore pinker then by dyeing my hair pink. You know something, Ty Lee."

"What?"

"My favorite color besides black is red and in a few seconds you going to be wearing it when I cut you open."

"NO! Mai, please do kill me!"

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you right know."

"Because, I'm your best friend."

"Other than that."

"Uh...um...uh...uff..."

Mai stood there looking bored while waiting for Ty Lee to come up with a reason. She then thought of something that would be enough to get her even with Ty Lee besides killing her. She puts away the dagger and removes the knife from the tree releasing Ty Lee's braid.

"What are you doing that for Mai?" asked the confused acrobat.

"I was thinking about killing you, but I decided that you being my best friend is a good reason not to. I'm sorry." answered Mai while wearing a slight smile.

Ty Lee gave off a big smile while embracing my in a hug. "I forgive you Mai. I knew you wouldn't really want to kill me." she said in a cheerful tone.

Ty Lee and Mai walked back to the train without the chasing and the sharp objects throwing and any other stuff that happened in the chase through the forest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(The next morning)_

"AAUUGGHH!" screamed Ty Lee as she looked in the mirror on the train and found her hair was dyed black. It was black as a black platypus bear in a dark cave that is underground during a solar eclipse with a...a...well, you get the idea her hair was just really black.

Mai stood next to Ty Lee with a smile on her face. "Hey, you dyed my hair your favorite color, so I dyed your hair my favorite color. Now, we are both even and I didn't have to kill you. Besides, they say black is the new brown." she told Ty Lee.

Ty Lee lets out a loud groan.

* * *

I just thought of this and had to write it down. I didn't want to write how that got the stuff to dye each others hair in the first because I wanted that to be a mystery. Also, I didn't know what to write for that anyway. I can tell you that they dyed each others hair in their sleep. I know what Mai said at the end isn't true at least I don't think it is...uh, but still I just changed it so it would fit in the story. Anyway, RR please! 


End file.
